


Cancer

by NurainiKartikaS



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, OOC, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4045828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NurainiKartikaS/pseuds/NurainiKartikaS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you." // Sudah 2 tahun aku bekerja sebagai dokter. Sudah 2 tahun pula aku bertemu denganmu. Dan aku tidak pernah menyesal. // Midorima S. x OC // Warn: OOC!Midorima // Original work: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11239210/1/Cancer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cancer

**Cancer: Prolog**

* * *

 

 

_“Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you.”_

Sudah 2 tahun ini aku menjadi dokter di rumah sakit tempat ayahku bekerja, yang tentunya menjadi seorang dokter.

Sudah 2 tahun pula aku menangani berbagai macam orang dengan penyakit yang berbeda-beda.

Sudah 2 tahun pula aku tidak beruntung mengatasi orang-orang yang sudah tidak dapat tertolong lagi.

Dan sudah 2 tahun pula aku bertemu denganmu. Menanganimu dengan sepenuh hati dan kau berjuang melawan kanker darah atau yang akrab disapa _Leukimia._

 

 

* * *

 

 

Semua terjadi sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu.

 

Ketika Otosan ku meminta untuk menanganimu yang aku terima dengan resiko yang tinggi karena aku baru saja mengawali karir di bidang kedokteranku setelah aku lulus dari salah satu universitas ternama di Jepang.

Aku menerima pendidikan khusus sejak aku berada di sekolah dasar. Tetapi tidak sekhusus salah satu temanku di SMP yang sekalrang menjadi pemegang perusahaan Akashi yang sudah melejit di Jepang. Mungkin sudah mencapai di dunia internasional.

Sudah cukup berbicara tentangku. Bagaimana jika aku kembali ke topik pembicaraan ku diawal.

 

“Shin,” suara yang sudah akrab di telingaku kini memanggilku dengan suara yang terdengar seperti berterus terang.

_Otosan_ ku yang baru saja kembali dari luar ruang kerjanya kini mengambil tempat duduk di kursi dekat meja kerjanya.

 

Aku membalas sambil menyampirkan jas dokterku sambil menatap Otosan. “ _Hai_.”

 

“Lihatlah dirimu nak. Sudah seperti dokter profesional saja. Hanya saja, hilangkan sikap _tsundere_ mu jika sudah menghadap pasien. Pasien itu membutuhkan perhatian.” Kata pria yang menjadi kepala keluarga bermarga Midorima ini berterus terang kepadaku.

 

Aku hanya tersipu malu dan merasa sedikit tersinggung karena ucapan ayahku yang memanggilku “ _Tsundere_ ”barusan.

 

Heeeh, sudah 6 tahun lamanya masih disebut seperti itu.

 

“Hn. Berhentilah menyebutku _Tsundere, Otosan_. Lagipula aku bukan _Tsundere_ , _nanodayo_!” Kataku sambil menaikkan kacamataku yang sama sekali tidak melorot. Sudah menjadi kebiasaanku. Kupikir itu kebiasaan yang seikit keren, eh?

_Otosan_ ku tidak menjawab perkataanku tadi, dan sekarang hanya bertopang dagu sambil mengamatiku. Aku yang merasa tidak nyaman karena tatapannya itu langsung bertanya perihal apa yang sedang ada dipikirannya. Tetapi, seakan dapat membaca pikiranku, _Otosan_ sudah mengungkapkan pemikirannya terlebih dahulu sebelum aku sempat membuka mulutku.

 

“Shintarou, _Otosan_ memerintahkanmu untuk mengurus pasien baru kita. Dia baru tiba pagi tadi.” Kata _Otosan_ ku.

 

Aku menghela nafas panjang,

 

“Aku tau, terlalu cepat untukmu yang langsung diberikan kepercayaan setelah beberapa hari baru aktif menjadi dokter resmi di rumah sakit _Otosan_. Tapi, _Otosan_ mempercayakanmu dengan tugas ini.” _Otosan_ yang sedaritadi menatap kosong ke arah meja kerjanya kini menatapku lurus yang membuatku sedikit grogi.

 

Aku menundukkan kepalaku, “ _Gomen, Otosan_. Bukan hanya “terlalu cepat” tapi ini sudah terlalu cepat, nanodayo. Tapi, aku terserah kata _Otosan_ saja. Selagi aku mampu, aku akan melakukannya. Tapi, ngomong-ngomong, pasien yang akan aku rawat ini, dia memiliki diagnosa apa, _nanodayo_ -?”

 

“Dia seorang wanita, berumur 23 tahun. Di diagnosa mengidap penyakit Leukimia, Shintarou.” _Otosan_ ku bergerak tak nyaman di bangkunya.

 

Eh, kenapa dia mempercayaiku seseorang yang telah mengidap kanker?

Kenapa tidak ditangani oleh _Otosan_ sendiri saja?

Sebenarnya, aku sedikit keberatan karena ini sama saja tugas merawat. Sedangkan aku seorang dokter dan bukan perawat.

Ah, yasudahlah. Tapi, setelah dipikir-pikir lagi,

_Bukankah orang pengidap Leukimia harus bertempur melawan penyakitnya sendiri. Penyakit ganas itu dapat menyebabkan akibat fatal bagi penderita._

_Apalagi, bukankah dia harus didorong dari belakang oleh keluarganya? Bukankah dorongan keluarga saja sudah cukup? Dan tidak usah memintaku untuk merawatnya?_

_Are.. sepertinya akan menyusahkan._

 

Karena aku yang sedaritadi tenggelam dalam pemikiran-pemikiranku, aku jadi mengacuhkan jawaban ayahku yang membuat ayahku berdehem.

 

“Bagaimana? Kau akan mengambil tawarannya, bukan?” tanya _Otosan_ ku, membangunkanku dari pemikiran-pemikiran tadi.

 

“Baiklah. Aku akan mengambilnya, _Otosan_.” Jawabku sambil menatap _Otosan_ ku dengan tatapan meyakinkan.

 

“Are... Lebih cepat dari yang aku bayangkan. Kau memberikan jawaban lebih cepat dari yang _Otosan_ bayangkan. _Otosan_ pikir, kamu akan memberikan jawabannya satu atau dua jam berikutnya, tetapi kau langsung menjawabnya. Ada apa ini, Shintarou? Apa karena umur pasienmu itu umurnya 2 tahun lebih tua darimu, eh?” _Otosan_ ku kali ini tergelak. Tawanya menggema di seluruh ruangan.

 

“ _Urusai, nanodayo!_ ” Apa-apaan? Jelas aku akan bersikap seprofesional mungkin terhadap pasienku.

 

Ah, sudahlah, mungkin _Otosan_ hanya bercanda saja agar aku tersenyum.

 

“Ah, iya, _Otosan_.” Kali ini aku melihat _Otosan_ ku yang menghapus air matanya karena terlalu terbawa oleh leluconnya sendiri.

 

“Hn?” jawabnya singkat sambil membalas tatapanku.

 

“Ruang dan nomor kamarnya?” 

 

**TBC**

**Author's Note:**

> Original work: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11239210/1/Cancer
> 
> Terima kasih sudah membaca!~


End file.
